


Framed

by Hertz



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hertz/pseuds/Hertz
Summary: It's better to die than to be killed.
Relationships: Pink/White (Among Us)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	Framed

_No one believes you._

Pink held their trembling hands up to their face. Their vision felt blurry, their head was pounding, and fear was spiking in their veins.

_It's so unfair. Even though I was right all along..._

They had _seen_ Lime do it. Stab that tongue straight through White's body and then hop back, right as the doors re-opened. Pink had frozen over as White's body crumpled to the ground and Lime's tentacles had slithered out through the vents. 

It had been a mistake to just sit there. To just dash forward and hold White in their arms and feeling the tears stream down their face - but it didn't even feel like it was their own, as if in that moment Pink had become someone else and was watching their own downfall. Their legs were nothing but jelly, and nothing could have prepared them for the sheer amount of pain that stabbed their heart.

Pink hadn't even gotten to say goodbye.

"No, no, no," was all they had to say as they clutched their lover close and let out sob after sob from their chest.

They had suspected it was Lime all along. Called attention to them in so many meetings. They had just been so _off_ , one sinister smile after another with eyes that didn't seem quite human. And that, too, had been their demise.

 _Why wouldn't they believe me?_ Pink asked themself in anguish, clenching their eyes shut, clutching at the edges of the cold, damp porcelain sink. _I'd never have killed White! Never!_

Yet, it had been useless to protest this. Pink hadn't reported the body. No one was with Pink when White died. Pink had been very, very accusatory from the beginning. And Pink detested every single one of those words falling from Lime's lips. They had looked them in the eyes and saw nothing of kindness looking back. 

Another day, another crew member dead. Suspicion towards Pink grew, no matter how much they tried to deter it. "Don't be alone with them," they'd whisper. "They're behaving suspiciously."

_You'd be behaving 'suspiciously' too if you knew who the impostor was and they've got you all wrapped around their finger!_

Yet, Pink had to give Lime grudging credit. Sophisticated and charismatic, they had wormed their way into the hearts of the crew and used that to ostracise Pink, all while they used this fact to their advantage to pick the innocents off one by one. Pink _hated_ it.

And they had never felt so… lonely before.

They wished White was still alive, their heart filled with an inescapable longing and melancholy. They desperately needed someone to talk to, to reassure them it wasn't their fault - because any longer of this and Pink themself would have been convinced they had killed their own lover in cold blood.

But day after day this persisted: the piercing gazes and hushed voices in gossip. Every day the votes were swayed more and more towards them. 

Pink was just so _tired_. Tired of begging for their innocence to an unmoving crowd. Tired of jolting awake at night from their nightmares with no one willing to listen to them. Tired of Lime, the crew, of this entire hell of a situation.

So Pink now found themself in medbay, pills in hand as they eyed their dishevelled reflection in the mirror. Their hair was a mess, their eyes bloodshot and skin pale. They hadn't slept in days, hadn't had a proper appetite in a week. Pink knew their days were numbered, anyway. It wasn't long before their own crew turned on them once and for all, throwing them outside into cold, unforgiving space even as they struggled and screamed and pleaded.

 _How ironic,_ Pink mused to themself. Their lips were curled into a cold smile of their own. 

Sleeping pills. The recommended dose was once daily. Yet, Pink felt nothing but numbness as they unscrewed the cap and downed four at once, swallowing it all with a gulp of cold water.

 _Lime won't get me like this,_ they thought with a grimace, their hand already wandering to their chest. _I'll get to see White again. It's worth it in the end. A fair trade._

Pink's only regret was that the overdose wouldn't kill them instantaneously.


End file.
